


the house that we made our home

by yesitsalsoagun



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Lord Milquetoast, Post Unreal Estate, mentions of Lord Milquetoast's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun
Summary: Shortly after Unreal Estate, Prudence has a question for Corazón.aka prudence WILL make corazón talk about things
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon & Prudence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	the house that we made our home

**Author's Note:**

> do i bully corazon constantly in my off hours? yes. but do i enjoy and relate to the scenes with his dad and think about them constantly?? also yes
> 
> title is from easier by the crane wives

“Corazón,” Prudence begins, sometime after the others awkwardly scurried off to work on different parts of the house, far from Corazón and his poorly repressed seething anger.

“I still don’t want to talk about it, Prudence,” the pirate in question responds without looking away from the wall he’s aggressively painting.

“Oh, I know, I know. You’ve made that _abundantly clear_ ,” she chuckles a little to herself. “I just have one question.”

“What.”

“When…or, if-slash-when we run into your dad again,” she pauses to watch as his jaw and shoulders tense, “…do you want me to kill him for you?”

“What?!” Corazón’s head jerks up and he finally meets her eyes, confusion written on his face.

She doesn’t blink as she repeats her question. “Do you want me to kill your dad?”

“Wh…no,” he says, but there’s something uncertain in his voice and he averts his eyes.

“ _Corazón_ ,” she draws his name out. “You don’t sound very sure.”

“Because I’m _not_!” he all but shouts. “I—I _don’t know._ ”

The words echo around them for a while, and he lets out a frustrated sigh, dipping the paint roller into paint and continuing his work in silence. Prudence follows suit, waiting for him to continue on his own time.

“I—I didn’t want Bismuth to kill him,” he grumbles after a while. “I just wanted him to leave.”

“I mean, killing him is just making sure he leaves permanently,” Prudence shrugs. Corazón groans and shakes his head.

“It’s…I don’t want to go that far. Not for him. Not when he hasn’t done anything.”

Prudence laughs out loud at that, and Corazón sends her a glare. “Right, I forget other people aren’t as quick to jump on the whole _killing your own parents_ thing,” she says with a smile and a shrug. “Anyway, not bringing up _all the other things_ your dear old dad’s done, there is one thing he did that’s absolutely unforgivable.”

“And what is that, exactly?”

“He tried to buy our beautiful spooky house!” she gestures with the paint roller, sending drops of paint splattering across the floor.

“We didn’t want it!”

“I did!”

“ _I_ didn’t want it.”

“And let me just say I am _so_ glad you’ve changed your mind.”

“Well, I—” Corazón scowls at her, then at the roller in his hand. “I didn’t want _him_ to have it. After everything we went through to get and survive this house, to just let him walk in and _take_ it? Like it’s his to do with as he pleases? With no struggle at all?” He shakes his head and continues painting.

“Yea!” Prudence says. “He shouldn’t get to take advantage of our hard work!”

“And all that bullshit about finding out about the origins of the Milquetoast name,” he continues on, scowling harder at the wall. “Wanting to become a legendary pirate. Take everything I’ve been and done for himself. Like hell I’m letting him be better than me.”

Prudence hums noncommittally, painting as she carefully asks, “I’m guessing that means you don’t want to…I dunno, reconnect with him?”

“Reconnect implies we were connected in the first place,” he says bitterly, then sighs. “And…not like that. He wanted to reconnect for _him_ , for _his_ image and future. Not for me.”

“And definitely not to apologize for trying to kill you that one time.”

Corazón lets out a sharp laugh. “I still can’t believe he _forgot_. And then tried to convince me it didn’t happen.”

Prudence chuckles softly at that, but stops when Corazón freezes and turns to her with a glare.

“What?”

“You got me talking about it,” he says accusingly, pointing the paint roller at her for emphasis.

“What, me? No! I asked you a question, you went and talked about it on your own!”

Corazón glares harder. “If you tell the others about this—”

“I won’t, I won’t. Your secret’s safe with me, I promise.”

He considers her for a moment before turning back to the wall. The two of them continue painting in silence.

“…Prudence?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks.”

“Yea. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> true friendship is offering to kill your friend's shitty parents for them <33  
> prudence and corazon's friendship means a lot to me,,, i care them and they'd never admit it but they care each other too.....  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this little thing. i'm not great at responding to comments but they always make my day!!


End file.
